Eres mi Debilidad
by Saito Ryuzaki
Summary: Una absurda pelea, podría enturbiar la navidad de todos.. ¿podrán ellos superar la adversidad?


_**"Eres mi Debilidad**_" 

**_Es preciso mordernos la lengua_**

**_y acabar de una vez esta guerra_**

**_es preciso mirarnos de frente_**

**_y cambiar de una vez el presente..._**

Nuevamente, se mordió el labio inferior. Una prueba irrefutable de que se encontraba nerviosa y confundida.

Su vida era sencilla, cuando no tenía que salvarse de la muerte, claro está. Y aunque escapar de ya-sabes-quién, era siempre una terrorífica experiencia, Hermione ya no estaba muy segura de contar ese dato como único; pues en este momento se encontraba bastante tensa y nada tenía que ver el mago oscuro en su situación actual.

- "¿Hermione, estás bien?" – la fémina sentada a su lado, replicó preocupada.

- "S-Sí, estoy bien, perfecta ¿por qué lo preguntas?".

- "Bueno..." – la rubia alzó su dedo índice para señalar los ocho libros sobre la mesa, de los cuales cuatro se encontraban abiertos y de cabeza – ".. se me hizo muy extraño que tuvieras clavado tus ojos sobre los libros y pudieras leerlos al revés... pensé que yo era la única que hacía eso por aquí".

- "¡Rayos!.." – refunfuñó al darse cuenta de su torpeza – "si bueno, he estado un poco distraída, pero no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien" – se ocupó de colocar los libros debidamente.

- "Seguir enfadada con Harry, no te hace nada bien".

Hermione casi saltó al escuchar ese nombre, pero rápidamente recuperó su compostura.

- "Él no tiene nada que ver en esto, y te agradecería que lo mantengamos fuera de nuestra conversación" – pidió, simulando tranquilidad y colocándose un mechón detrás de la oreja.

- "Como quieras.." – suspiró – "pero creo que es mejor que estudiemos otro día, es decir, hoy no pareces muy concentrada y ya casi es hora de cenar".

- "Supongo que tienes razón" – la Griffyndor ahogó un suspiro – "¿vamos al Gran Comedor?" – sugirió con una media sonrisa.

- "Claro.." – ella también sonrió.

A punto de abandonar el lugar, un grupo de jóvenes se detuvo frente a la biblioteca. El corazón de Hermione respingó con sorpresa al distinguir que uno de los cuatro muchachos presentes, era Harry Potter, que también parecía contrariado de encontrase frente a frente con la castaña.

Ron, que se encontraba un paso detrás de Harry, le hizo señas a la chica rubia como esperando su aprobación para actuar. Sin embargo, ésta se encogió de hombros haciendo una señal negativa con la cabeza y provocando frustración en el pelirrojo.

- "¿N-Nos vamos, Luna?" – la chica reaccionó, empezando una rápida huída sin siquiera ver a sus compañeros de casa, cuando pasó por su lado.

La Ravenclaw también se dirigió a la salida, después de saludar apresuradamente a Ron, Harry, Dean y Seamus.

- "¡Hermione, espérame!" – gritó Luna al divisarla a tres metros de ella – "¿qué sucede?" – le preguntó cuando le dio alcance y las dos se detuvieron.

- "¡Hay Dios mío!" – Hermione dejó escapar el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo – "pensé que iba a caerme de bruces contra el piso, logrando así que mi cabeza pudiera reaccionar" – se apoyó en la pared más cercana.

Lovegood colocó sus manos en las caderas, un poco fastidiada - "Todo lo que está pasando también es culpa tuya ¿sabes?" – replicó – "¿les es tan difícil pedir una disculpa?".

- "¡¿Mí culpa?!... ¡¿que hay de la culpa de ese obcecado cabeza dura?, es él el que se está comportando como un niño!".

- "Por supuesto.." – la rubia rodó los ojos – "había olvidado que tu actitud ha sido la de una chica muy madura" – agregó en tono sarcástico.

- "¡Oye!, ¿de que lado estás?".

La Ravenclaw se cruzó de brazos, y respondió con la cara más elemental del mundo – "Del lado de Ron, por supuesto".

Hermione le vio como si fuera un bicho raro – "¿Ron?".

- "Sí.." – aseveró con la cabeza – "él se encuentra muy abatido con todo este problema que se traen tú y Harry ¿sabes lo difícil que es para él no poder compartir el mismo espacio con sus dos mejores amigos?".

La Griffyndor se sintió culpable por un instante. Las palabras de Luna tenían mucho de cierto, el pobre de Ron se había visto dividido entre sus dos amigos al encontrarse en medio de una pelea en la que no podía ser objetivo.

Al ver que Hermione no respondía, Luna dejó escapar un suspiro resignado a la vez que suavizó su ceño – "Bien, no te agobies más y vamos a cenar ¿sí?" – su vitalismo y espontaneidad volvieron a su cuerpo regalándole algo de tranquilidad a la castaña.

**_Es urgente aclarar este embrollo_**

**_y salir de una vez de este hoyo_**

**_es urgente restarle importancia_**

**_al orgullo al rencor y la rabia..._**

Caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar, la situación para él se estaba volviendo demasiado desesperante, el no poder hablarle, mirarle, ni tocarle.. ¡lo estaban volviendo loco!.

Se tiró en su cama boca arriba con la más profunda expresión de desaliento. Ella y él se habían encontrado en la biblioteca, seguramente ese fue el motivo por el cual Ron había insistido tanto en ir.. ya se le había hecho raro ¿Ron queriendo ir a la biblioteca por voluntad propia?, o estaba bajo un hechizo o simplemente tramaba algo. Harry no dudaba que su pelirrojo amigo, sabía perfectamente de la pequeña sesión de estudio entre Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood.

- "¿Qué voy a hacer?" – se dijo así mismo en un suspiro.

El-niño-que-vivió, jamás pensó que mantener una relación amorosa fuera tan difícil. A decir verdad, al principio de su romance las cosas eran absolutamente color de rosa, el tener por novia a Hermione, era la mejor experiencia que alguna vez pudo haber experimentado.

Pero era ahora, cuando el joven vivía en carne propia el primer obstáculo serio en su relación. Ciertamente ya habían tenido uno que otro desacuerdo, pero aquellos malos entendidos eran realmente estúpidos y sin fundamentos, por lo que la reconciliación era inmediata.

- "Ah, maldito Malfoy" – conjuró al causante de su desgracia.

Y precisamente, cerrando los ojos, empezó a evocar los acontecimientos que provocaron el profundo alejamiento entre él y la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón.

_- "¡Delicioso!" – exclamó feliz, el pelirrojo – "definitivamente, la hora de la comida es el mejor momento del día"._

_Harry rió al ver como su amigo se atascaba con piernas de pollo, a la vez que tomaba su jugo de calabaza como si fuera el último líquido vital del planeta._

_- "Ron, por favor.." – pidió Hermione – "podrías comer más despacio, el almuerzo no desaparecerá, así que trata de masticar y tragar tan solo una cosa a la vez"._

_El Griffyndor la miró con expresión ofendida como diciendo_ _"por supuesto que puede desaparecer, si a nuestro querido director le da la gana" pero en vez de perder el tiempo con eso, siguió comiendo como desesperado._

_- "Hombres..." – suspiró la castaña y prefirió dedicarse a saborear su ensalada._

_- "Ya faltan pocos días para el baile de Navidad..." – Lavender comentó sonriente, dando paso a un nuevo tema de conversación – "es una lástima que éste sea nuestro último baile en Hogwarts"._

_- "Bien, como dice el dicho: lo bueno no dura para siempre" – completó Parvati, encogiéndose de hombros._

_- "¿Y ya tienen todos pareja para el evento?" – dudó Lavender con otra sonrisa._

_Los alumnos de séptimo y algunos de sexto que alcanzaron a escuchar la pregunta, asintieron entre bocado y bocado._

_- "¿Qué me dices tú, Ginny? ¿por qué piensas ir, verdad?" – volvió a dudar la rubia, al ver que la pelirroja fue la única que no asintió a su pregunta._

_- "Eh.. s-sí, sí asistiré.." – parecía haberse puesto nerviosa de repente._

_- "¿Y quién es tu pareja?" – replicó un sonriente Harry._

_- "Yo... iré con un alumno de séptimo" – trató de sonar natural._

_- "¡¿En serio?, ¿y es de nuestra casa?!" – Hermione se emocionó._

_- "Hm... no. No es de Griffyndor"._

_- "Basta con que no sea un asqueroso Slytherin" – el Weasley replicó un poco asqueado._

_Ginny respingó desde su lugar._

_- "Ron, por favor, no hables así" – la castaña lo regañó – "no tiene nada de malo que la cita de Ginny sea alguno de Slytherin" – contradijo con convicción, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros – "siempre y cuando sea una buena persona." – agregó._

_- "¡Ja! cómo si hubiera esa clase de chicos en Slytherin." – se mofó el pelirrojo._

_Y para darle más credibilidad a la aseveración del pelirrojo, Draco Malfoy apareció para desplegar toda su petulancia a algunos alumnos de primero que se cruzaron en su camino y asegurando con eso que los Slytherin eran de todo, menos considerados._

_- "Siento lástima por la chica que acompañará a Malfoy al baile" – repuso Ron, siguiendo al rubio con la mirada hasta que se sentó en la mesa de su casa – "se debe tener un estómago muy fuerte para soportarlo"._

_Los Griffyndor rieron un poco ante el comentario, bueno, casi todos... Ginny guardó un silencio sepulcral._

_- "¿Saben?, escuché que Pansy no será la acompañante de Malfoy en ésta ocasión" – comentó Parvati en un tono de conspiración._

_- "Se dice que su relación con Parkinson terminó el año pasado, y desde entonces él a estado saliendo con otra chica" – continuó Lavender en el mismo tono – "hay una gran posibilidad de que sea con esta nueva novia con la que asistirá al baile"._

_- "Bien, Malfoy siempre ha sido un Donjuán..." – Hermione tenía que aceptar que el hombre era atractivo, a pesar de su despreciable personalidad – "nunca ha sido difícil para él el seducir a una mujer.. tenemos que reconocer que es apuesto."._

_Las chicas asentían con solemnidad al tiempo que Ron tenía una cara de asco y Harry protestaba._

_- "¡Hey! estoy comiendo... no es bueno para mi digestión escuchar que a mi novia le parece apuesto uno de mis peores enemigos"._

_- "Lo sé.." – contestó ella divertida – "pero ten en cuenta que también pienso que no es más apuesto que tú.." – sonrió y le regaló al de ojos verdes un rápido beso. Él pareció complacido y no dijo nada más._

_- "¿Qué rayos le ven las chicas a los cretinos rebeldes?" – Ron no estaba conforme con la opinión de su mejor amiga con respecto al rubio – "¿será cierto eso de que a las mujeres les gustan los chicos malos?" – chasqueó la lengua._

_- "Es posible.." – dijo Parvati con sabiduría – "aún así, me pregunto ¿quién será la pareja de Malfoy para el baile?"._

_- "Quien sabe.." – Lavender estaba igual de curiosa – "¿tú que piensas, Ginny?.." – le preguntó la rubia a la pelirroja, que había estado muy callada durante la comida._

_- "¿Ustedes creen que es tan malo estar con Malfoy?, es decir, esa supuesta novia que tiene, debe encontrar algo bueno en él para estar a su lado" – la hermana de Ron repuso con tranquilidad._

_Sus amigos la observaron perplejos.. ¿Ginny estaba haciendo una pregunta o defendiendo a Malfoy?._

_- "Er... tal vez tengas razón" – en vista de la falta de habla temporal de sus compañeros de casa, Hermione tomó la palabra – "supongo que nadie es totalmente malvado o cretino. Todas las personas tienen el potencial de ser buenos, son las circunstancias de la vida las que los hacen convertirse en quién son ahora."._

_- "¿Estas loca?" – Ron parecía dirigirse más a su hermana que a la castaña – "¡estamos hablando de Malfoy!.. solo las mujeres sin cerebro creerían encontrar algo bueno en él"._

_- "¿Te parece?" – la menor de los Weasley evitaba su mirada._

_- "¡Claro!.. por ejemplo ¿tú saldrías con él?"._

_Después de una leve pausa, contestó – "Tal vez"._

_- "Lo ves, nadie en.. ¡¿qué?!!" – el pelirrojo no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado – "¡¿qué dijiste?!"._

_- "Ron, baja la voz" – Harry trató de prevenir la explosión._

_- "Acabas de decir que tú considerarías salir con... ¡¿Malfoy?!!" - se espantó – "¡porque si es así, necesitas ayuda siquiátrica urgente, es imposible que pienses que alguien de esa calaña puede ser un buen prospecto para chicas con sentido común como tú!"._

_- "Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a clases" – la menor de los Weasleys se retiró abruptamente de la mesa, dejando boquiabierto a su hermano. En su camino apresurado hasta la salida, estuvo a punto de chocar con Luna, que apenas ingresaba al Gran Comedor para almorzar._

_Hermione suspiró resignada. _

_Ron entendió la indirecta... _

_- "¿Qué hice?" – le preguntó._

_- "Incomodaste a Ginny con tus palabras.."._

_- "Te das cuenta que estábamos hablando de Malfoy ¿verdad?" – protestó._

_- "¿Qué sucedió?" – la novia de Ron hacía acto de presencia, y sin importarle que no pertenecía a Griffyndor, se sentó como si nada en el lugar que dejó Ginny en la mesa – "tu hermana pasó como un vendaval por mi lado.. y no traía muy buena cara" – le dijo al pelirrojo._

_- "Hablábamos mal de Malfoy" – Harry contestó por su amigo._

_- "¿Sí?.. bien, eso no tiene nada de nuevo" – replicó la rubia mientras se servía comida._

_- "A Ginny parecieron ofenderle mucho tus palabras" – reflexionó Hermione._

_- "¡¿Por qué, si no dije nada contra ella?!!" – volvió a protestar._

_- "Es verdad, pero hablaste muy mal de las mujeres que mantenían una relación con chicos como Malfoy" – intervino Lavender._

_- "¡¿Y eso qué?!"._

_- "Como que ¿qué?" – Parvati frunció el ceño – "seguramente Ginny está saliendo con un chico rebelde y tus palabras la hicieron ver como una tonta"._

_- "¿Mi hermana?, ¿un rebelde?.. ¡están locas!. Hermione podrías decirles que están equivocadas" – Ron pidió un poco de ayuda._

_- "De hecho, esa es una muy buena teoría" – colocó un dedo sobre su barbilla con expresión pensativa._

_La mandíbula del pelirrojo tenía intenciones de chocar contra la mesa._

_- "Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hermione" – Luna hizo una breve pausa en el consumo de sus alimentos, para opinar._

_- "Pero la conversación era principalmente sobre Malfoy, si es como ustedes dicen porque no se limitó a excluirlo del tema y a tomar a otro "modelo de chico rebelde"" – está vez fue Harry el que intervino._

_La discusión tuvo un par de opiniones más, y como los Griffyndor parecían señalar a los muchachos de la casa de las serpientes, Luna lanzó su pregunta._

_- "¿Qué tiene de malo salir con un Slytherin?.. ¿ustedes nunca lo harían?" – le dio otro sorbo a su jugo de calabaza._

_- "Quizás no" – respondió el-niño-que-vivió._

_- "Vamos, Harry ¿estas diciendo que si yo fuera una Slytherin, no habría posibilidad de que tuvieras una relación conmigo?" – la castaña quiso saber._

_- "Es muy difícil encontrar a personas de buenos sentimientos en "tu casa"" – se limitó a decir._

_Hermione no parecía para nada complacida – "¿Estas diciendo que me discriminarías antes de conocerme?"._

_- "No, pero supongo que Griffyndor y Slytherin siempre serán rivales, sería muy difícil mantener la paz en una pareja que esté conformada por esas casas"._

_- "¿Por qué sería difícil mantener una relación conmigo" – su ceño seguía fruncido._

_- "Estamos hablando hipotéticamente" – el de ojos verdes trató de calmar los ánimos._

_- "Esta bien, entonces dime... hipotéticamente hablando ¿por qué sería difícil mantener una relación conmigo?" – insistió._

_Los demás se mantuvieron en silencio, un poco asustados del rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Ron tan solo le rogaba a Merlín que su amigo no dijera nada estúpido._

_- "Porque serías una Slytherin.."._

_Al parecer, Merlín nunca escuchaba sus ruegos._

_- "¿Estas diciendo que aunque mi personalidad fuera la misma, tu lo pensarías dos veces antes de acercarte a mí por el simple hecho de pertenecer a una casa rival?"._

_- "Por favor, Hermione, para empezar ninguno de los dos tendría que preocuparse por conocer al otro porque simplemente yo trataría de buscar una chica quizás de mi propia casa y tu harías lo mismo que yo"._

_- "¡No puedo creerlo!.." – ella se levantó de golpe de la mesa – "¡eso es lo más horrible que me has dicho en la vida!"._

_Harry también se levantó de su asiento, pues su novia tenía claras intenciones de marcharse muy_ _ofendida – "Hermione, no te enfades, por favor... ¿desde cuando hablar mal de Malfoy se convirtió en un motivo para que tú y yo discutamos?"._

_El Griffyndor no podía creerlo ¿en qué punto de la charla, esto se había convertido en un desastre?._

_- "Desde el momento en que dudas de tus sentimientos hacia mí por la simple razón de pertenecer a una casa que no es de tu agrado"._

_Y con eso, la hermosa joven se marchó, dejando a Harry sin palabras y a sus compañeros bastante contrariados._

_Desde ese día, la Premio Anual no escuchó razones y trató de evitar lo más posible el contacto con su novio. _

_No sabía si era orgullo o simplemente enfado, pero a la joven bruja le era imposible perdonar al muchacho._

Terminando con sus tormentosos recuerdos y con otra vuelta más bajo las sabanas, Harry supo que ésta sería otra de esas noches sin tranquilidad.

- "Ah, maldito Malfoy" – volvió a maldecir cansado.

**_Y sentir el cosquilleo_**

**_del amor cuando es deseo_**

**_y el poder de tu mirada_**

**_que se pierde por mi almohada_**

**_y sentir el cosquilleo_**

**_suave y dulce de tus besos_**

**_y si aún me quieres, deja de llorar_**

**_que a pesar de todo, eres mi debilidad..._**

A lo mejor y Luna tenía razón, ¿valía la pena seguir enfadada con Harry por algo sin importancia?.

Bien, el problema era ¿cómo acercarse?... hasta ahora su novio no parecía hacer demasiado para recuperarla... ¿sería acaso posible que él se lo haya pensado mejor y decidió terminar la relación con ella?.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza con fuerza negándose a creer semejante cosa. Harry la amaba, y no habría poder humano que le hiciera pensar lo contrario. Y ciertamente, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en algo más, pues en segundos alguien llamaba a su puerta con insistencia.

- "¿Hermione?" – se escuchó del otro lado – "¿estás ahí?".

La castaña abrió al instante haciendo que Luna y Ginny, ingresaran a la Sala Común de los Premio Anual.

- "¿Cómo sigues?" – la pelirroja se atrevió a preguntar cuando Hermione las invitó a sentarse.

- "Bien.. supongo." – replicó algo triste – "El lugar se ha vuelto más solitario desde que Harry decidió regresar a su antiguo dormitorio con los chicos.".

- "Bueno, ¿qué otra opción tenía?.. tú lo sacaste prácticamente a patadas después de la pelea" – a veces a Luna se le olvidaba el significado de la palabra sutileza. Afortunadamente, la Griffyndor ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, así que la espina no se hundió mucho en pecho.

- "¡Luna!!" – Ginny reclamaba su falta de tacto – "ella no lo obligó a irse, fue Harry el que decidió marcharse".

- "Era lo único que podía hacer" – la rubia se encogió de hombros – "después de la completa indiferencia luego de la pelea, él quiso hacer las cosas más fáciles y darle un tiempo a Hermione para que se tranquilizara y de paso pensar en alguna estrategia que le ayudara a conseguir su perdón".

- "Pues hasta ahora no ha logrado mucho.." – Hermione suspiró resignada.

- "Porque tú no lo has dejado.." – volvió a replicar la Ravenclaw – ".. Hermione, tienes que poner de tu parte si quieres que todo esto se resuelva, porque.. ¿quieres que todo esto se resuelva, cierto?".

- "¡Por supuesto!.. extraño mucho a Harry".

Ginny se sintió un poco culpable ante el evidente decaimiento de una de sus mejores amigas.. después de todo, la pelea había empezado luego de que ella tratara de defender a Malfoy.

- "No sabes como me gustaría ayudarte en algo.." – la Weasley hablaba con toda sinceridad.

- "No te preocupes, Ginny, todo se arreglará muy pronto." – sonrió.

- "Más vale, porque el baile de navidad es en dos días ¿sabes la cantidad de chicas que se le han lanzado a Harry desde que escucharon de su pelea?" – Luna añadió de forma casual.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que estaba al tanto de las jugadas de las chicas más pretenciosas de Hogwarts, eran tan evidentes sus parloteos y sus miradas maliciosas que era difícil ignorarlas.

- "Ciertamente, él sigue rechazándolas pero nunca se sabe... esa clase de mujeres tienen todo tipo de mañas" – continuó un poco molesta – "más si el chico en cuestión es capitán de Quidditch, Premio Anual y el héroe que derrotó a tú-sabes-quién..." – empezó a enumerar las razones por las cuales el atrapar a Harry sería ganarse un jugoso premio.

- "Agrégale a eso, el hecho de que tiene una fortuna propia y es muy bien parecido.." – Ginny ayudó a la rubia a seguir enumerando.

- "Esta bien, chicas, ya lo entendí" – la castaña replicó un poco molesta – "¿pero que puedo hacer?".

- "Supongo que tendrás que hacer tu orgullo a un lado y hablar con él" – opinó la Ravenclaw.

- "O tal vez no.." – contradijo la pelirroja – "es decir, el baile de navidad es en dos días y es seguro que Harry no quiere pasar la festividad con nadie más que contigo, así que a lo mejor y ya está preparando alguna estrategia para arreglar todo éste malentendido.".

- "Quizá tengas razón" – Hermione pareció reflexionar – "ésta iba a ser nuestra primera navidad juntos, es decir, como pareja... tal vez Harry intente hablar conmigo para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes" – deseó con todo su corazón.

- "Bien, existe la posibilidad" – aceptó Luna – "pero sería bueno que tú también prepararas una disculpa, recuerda que aunque Harry haya sido un poco insensible, tú fuiste una terca orgullosa al no querer escucharlo." – aconsejó, para luego agregar – "lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es bajar a desayunar, aunque sea sábado y es posible que seamos las únicas despiertas, no quiero encontrarme con la sorpresa de que Ron se haya levantado temprano y con eso haya terminado con nuestra comida" – bromeó para levantar el humor.

Al parecer funcionó, pues con una sonrisa sincera, Hermione las invitó a salir para bajar al Gran Comedor.

El desayuno se desarrolló sin contratiempos, las chicas hablaron y rieron un poco más animadas. Habían muy pocas personas en el Gran Comedor, tan solo unos cuantos de cada mesa eran los únicos madrugadores, bien, todo lo madrugador que puedes ser en un sábado.

Había visita a Hogsmeade, aunque como era de esperarse, Hermione no tenía muchas ganas de salir, así que excusándose con sus amigas, decidió regresar a su dormitorio para estudiar un poco y pensar en una disculpa para decirle a Harry cuando llegara el momento.

- "Que extraño.." – pensó la joven cuando ya estaba en su cuarto – "Harry no bajó a desayunar ¿será que aún no se ha levantado?" – se dirigió a su mesa de noche donde descansaban un par de libros, aunque su idea de estudiar fue desechada cuando en el camino se topó con el espejo de su tocador. Observó su reflejo con curiosidad – "¿qué le diré a Harry cuando llegue el momento de hablar?.".

Después de un largo silencio y de muchas vacilaciones, tomó aire y empezó a practicar.

- "H-Hola Harry... no no, será mejor omitir el saludo" – volvió a empezar – "Harry, sé que te debo una disculpa al dejar que mi orgullo y mi propio dolor me impidieran ver que yo no era la única afectada en esta pelea.. yo.." – fijó sus hermosos ojos castaños en la réplica de los mismos que le regresaba el espejo – "yo te amo y no quiero perderte por algo tan absurdo, perdóname por favor" – el sentimiento empezaba a apoderarse de sus emociones y en sus ojos empezaron a brillar algo que bien podrían ser lágrimas – "¡rayos!.. no puedo empezar a llorar, aún tengo mucho que decirle" – empezó a limpiar su rostro – "genial, ahora debo verme horrible".

- "Tú nunca podrías verte horrible".

La profunda voz que se oyó a sus espaldas la sobresaltó y la hizo girarse incrédula.

La habitación estaba vacía, no había señales de que otra persona estuviera presente, hasta que una distorsión en la superficie descubrió a un joven de ojos verdes.

**_Tantos días ya es suficiente_**

**_no te puedo arrancar de mi mente_**

**_y aunque el tiempo nos ha golpeado_**

**_no podemos vivir separados..._**

- "Harry.." – ella susurró sin creer que la persona frente a ella fuera real.

- "Hermione, necesito que me escuches..".

- "Pero.. ¿cómo?, yo no escuché entrar a nadie" – quiso saber antes que nada.

- "Soy Premio Anual ¿recuerdas?.. con la contraseña se me permite el acceso" – respondió a la primera duda – "y no es difícil para mí el ocultarme" – mostró su capa invisible – "he estado esperando que subieras a tu habitación desde al menos media hora" – sonrió, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella – "Hermione... te he extrañado tanto" – alzó la mano para tocar su mejilla.

- "Yo..." – la castaña se estremeció ante el contacto, y su corazón saltó cuando sintió a unos fuertes brazos aprisionar su cuerpo.

- "Pensé que moriría antes de volver a tenerte así" – su rostro estaba oculto entre el cabello de ella.

- "Perdóname.." – todo el discurso que había pensado decirle se desvanecía al predominar la fuerte necesidad de devolverle el gesto. Sin disimular lo que él le hacía sentir, ella también se aferró a su cuerpo.

Harry sonrió – "Perdóname tu a mí... sé que te hice sentir muy mal aquel día con mis palabras, y quiero que sepas que yo no dudo de lo que siento por ti ni por un minuto... te amo, Griffyndor o Slytherin, no importa que seas".

Los jóvenes se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos – "Lo sé, se que me amas, es solo que, aquel día el solo pensamiento de que podía perderte si mí camino hubiera sido diferente, me hizo perder la razón... no podía soportar la idea de no estar a tu lado y... me asusté, mi más grande miedo se materializó y no pude hacer más que ocultarme de ti para no tener que enfrentarlo de nuevo".

- "Yo también tuve miedo ¿sabes?" – su voz era suave y llena de cariño – "jamás la había pasado tan mal, ni siquiera cuando Voldemort trataba de asesinarme, estaba desesperado tratando de encontrarle una solución a todo éste embrollo... yo tampoco podía soportar la idea de perderte... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida".

Hermione sonrió con alegría, oírle decir aquellas palabras la hacían sentir viva otra vez.

Harry no estaba menos feliz que su novia, sin dejar que pasara un segundo más para hacérselo saber, se inclinó con suavidad para atrapar sus labios.

Ella lo aceptó gustosa y un dulce fuego empezó a llenarla de pies a cabeza, una sensación tan digna de los dioses que era imposible describirla como una emoción conocida por el mundo mortal. Sus manos empezaron a viajar por su pecho hasta que se plantaron alrededor de su cuello, al mismo tiempo, Harry aprisionaba su cintura para presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo.

El joven de ojos verdes no podía dejar de pensar que el cuerpo de Hermione completaba a la perfección el suyo.. ¡cuánto había extrañado tenerla tan cerca!... aún llenándose de la pasión que solo ella provocaba en él, continuó besándola profundamente, la hermosa joven sabía demasiado dulce como para dejarla ir, podía continuar así por horas y nunca tener suficiente de ella.

Harry se separó de Hermione momentáneamente para recuperar su aliento, sintiendo inmediatamente una pérdida de si mismo cuando su boca dejó la de ella. Queriendo deshacerse de la sensación, volvió a encontrarse una vez más con sus labios, desprendiendo la pura esencia de su sentimiento y haciendo eterno el momento...

Después de haber saciado un poco la necesidad que tenían el uno del otro, y aún abrazados, el de ojos verdes se atrevió a preguntar - "Y dime ¿irás conmigo al baile de navidad o tengo que pedírselo a alguna de esas chicas que amablemente se ofrecieron a acompañarme al evento?" – rió.

Ella resopló y lo miró con fingida indignación – "No tientes tu suerte, Potter, mira que yo también podría conseguirme otro galán que aceptaría gustoso ser mi pareja".

- "¿Eso quiere decir que te quedas conmigo?" – continuó divertido.

- "Para siempre...".

- "Para siempre, suena bien" – replicó el robándole otro beso – "dime ¿te sientes con ánimos para ir a Hogsmeade?, aún hay tiempo para alcanzar a los muchachos".

Ella no lo pensó demasiado – "No, prefiero quedarme aquí contigo, sí tu quieres, claro".

- "Por supuesto que quiero.. te he extrañado tanto que quizá me pegue a ti como goma hasta la graduación".

Hermione sonrió – "Suena bien".

Los dos rieron juntos haciendo desaparecer hasta el último vestigio de inseguridad que quedará en sus corazones. Ninguno podía ser más feliz.

**_Es preciso decirnos las cosas_**

**_y volver a sentir que me rozas_**

**_revivir los momentos felices_**

**_y entender que el amor no se agota..._**

Luego de su reconciliación, y de hacérselo público a sus amigos, Luna se encargó de que la noticia se regara como pólvora por todo Hogwarts y de esa manera detener a todas las chicas desbocadas que seguían determinadas a conseguir a Harry para convertirlo en algo más que una simple pareja de baile navideño.

Cuando el día del evento llegó, el castillo estaba decorado minuciosamente para la ocasión. Desde muy tempranas horas, la chicas de todo el colegio empezaron a prepararse para la noche, los muchachos, resignados y rezongando por la obsesión de las mujeres por arreglarse, se ocuparon de hacer otras actividades antes de ocuparse de su propia presentación.

Harry caminaba en círculos por la Sala Común de los Premio Anual, impaciente por el arribo de Hermione ¿qué le hacía tomar tanto tiempo?... sin duda cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras mandó a callar sus estúpidas preguntas.

Ella estaba... Perfecta. No había otra palabra para describir lo hermosa que lucía con ese vestido rojo de delicados tirantes, ese sencillo peinado que mostraba un cabello lacio con leves y encantadores rizos en las puntas y un suave y natural maquillaje que solo la hacía ver más angelical.

El-niño-que-vivió, empezó a balbucear algunas palabras para alagar la apariencia de su novia, pero sencillamente la capacidad de hilar ideas con sentido se había perdido por instantes.

- "Hermione.. luces... te ves.." – trató de decir.

Ella soltó una risita – "Gracias, tú también luces muy bien" – replicó, y era verdad, Harry sin duda era un chico apuesto, y la elegante vestimenta lo hacía más tentador al ojo femenino.

- "¿Segura que quieres ir al baile?, podemos quedarnos aquí y no habría problema" – Hermione volvió a reír, pero sin duda él no estaba bromeando.

- "Me parece que todos notarían nuestra ausencia y podrían venir a buscarnos".

- "¿Y qué?.. no los dejamos entrar y asunto arreglado".

- "Ven.." – sin dejar de sonreír lo tomó de la mano empezando a arrástralo hacia la salida – "los muchachos están esperándonos y no quiero perderme la primera pieza de baile".

- "Espera.." – él la detuvo, la atrajo hacia si, y la besó suavemente – "Feliz Navidad.." – le dijo cuando se separaron – "... espero que esta sea la primera de muchas a tu lado" – sus ojos parecían más verdes que nunca.

- "Feliz Navidad.." – ella le respondió con la misma emoción – "¿sabes?.. no suena nada mal esa idea de quedarnos aquí".

Ahora era el turno de él para reírse – "Me parece que todos notarían nuestra ausencia y podrían venir a buscarnos" – repuso con humor.

- "¿Y qué?.. no los dejamos entrar y asunto arreglado" – le siguió el juego.

- "Ven.." – la tomó de la mano guiándola hasta la salida – "será divertido.. además, tengo curiosidad por saber quién era la famosa pareja de Ginny para el baile" – rió – "y por nada del mundo quiero perder la oportunidad de bailar la primera pieza de la noche contigo".

**_Y sentir el cosquilleo_**

**_del amor cuando es deseo_**

**_y el poder de tu mirada_**

**_que se pierde por mi almohada_**

**_y sentir el cosquilleo_**

**_suave y dulce de tus besos_**

**_y si aún me quieres, deja de llorar_**

**_que a pesar de todo, eres mi debilidad..._**

Hermione se dejó llevar por su novio, más feliz que nunca y segura del más genuino y puro sentimiento que unía el corazón del hombre de su vida y el suyo: AMOR.

**_Que a pesar de todo, eres mi debilidad..._**

**Notas de la Autora: **Bien, este fic fue el resultado de un concurso en mi queridísimo grupo **HHParaíso**, me dije: "¡tengo que participar!"... y precisamente estaba escuchando ésta hermosa canción de **Marcos Llunas** cuando la trama se empezó a formar en mi cabecita... espero que hay sido de su agrado -

Por cierto ¡quede 3° Lugar!!... ¿no es genial?!!, nunca había ganado nada XD y bueno, si ustedes disfrutaron del fic, yo me doy por servida.

¿Algún comentario? bueno o malo déjenme un review.

¡Nos leemos pronto!!

**_Saito Ryuzaki ._**


End file.
